This invention concerns means of pre-charging an analog bus in-between the selection periods to speed up the bus, minimize supply current in video bus driver circuit and reduce the physical size of arrayed analog driver circuitry. The invention concerns solid state imagers, and in particular is directed to an arrangement for obtaining high uniformity and improved image quality and reliability. Solid state image sensors are used in a wide variety of applications, and there has been much interest in pursuing low-cost, high-reliability image sensors. CMOS technology is well suited for imagers that are intended for portable applications, because of their need for a only a single power supply voltage, their ruggedness, and their inherent low power consumption. There has been great interest in achieving extremely high resolution also.
An active column sensor (ACS) architecture has recently been developed, as disclosed in Pace et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,229, and which permits a CMOS image sensor to be constructed as a single-chip video camera with a performance equal to or better than that which may be achieved by CCD or CID imagers.
The majority of the current image sensors designs use one or more analog bus(ses) in order to sequentially scan the signals stored in a very large array. Wide-bus analog multiplexing has significant problems with highly capacitive loads and noise cross coupling from neighboring circuits. A surge in the analog current from charging and discharging the bus, can inject a significant amount of noise to the extremely sensitive pixel-site or pixel amplifier voltage storage nodes. If the arrayed analog buffer has to be able to drive the capacitive bus (even at moderate speeds) it will need a higher quiescent supply current in the output stage and that current gets multiplied by the number of arrayed elements to yield a very high undesired power consumption for the entire array.
A conventional analog bus driver design consists of a push-pull stage with a constant current source or resistor from drain voltage supply VDD and an N-FET stage going to ground where the gate voltage of the N-FET stage is regulated to achieve a desired output voltage. The output voltages from all the analog bus drivers in the array are sequentially selected onto the bus by a transmission gate signal in order to read out all the signals from the arrayed drivers. This construction needs to be able to source a current to be able to pull the analog video bus to voltage that is higher than the previous voltage and so that there is a quiescent current when the bus driver is not selected onto the analog bus. With any arrayed devices, a quiescent current gets multiplied by the number of elements in the array and produces an undesirable high current draw.
Accordingly, it is an object to provide a high quality output bus for a video array and at the same time to keep the quiescent current to a minimum.
It is an object to provide an bus and bus driver design that is of straightforward construction.
The Invention is straightforward: Quiescent power consumption of the arrayed circuits is reduced to an absolute minimum. A dead-band occurs between the time when any one of the transmission gates are closed and the time the next is closed (break-before-make), and in that short time the highly capacitive analog bus is pulled high by a P-FET to drain voltage VDD and this is achieved using a simple digital control (for instance, NOR-ing the two-phase clock used for readout). This means that the array drivers do not need to source current to the highly capacitive analog bus in order to drive it to a higher voltage. Consequently, a much lower quiescent power consumption is possible for the entire device.
According to an aspect of the invention, an analog bus for a solid state video imager, comprises a) one or more conductive channels; b) a plurality of column output amplifiers, each connected with a selected pixel of its associated column, and having a low-impedance amplifier device; c) switching means for selectively connecting outputs of the column amplifiers to said one or more conductive channels; and d) a pre-charging high-impedance pull-up amplifier periodically charging up the one or more conductive channels between connections of said switching means.
The invention will be more fully understood from the ensuing description of a preferred embodiment, when read in connection with the accompanying Drawing.